341st Air Refueling Squadron
|allegiance= |branch= |type= |role= Air Refueling |size= |current_commander= |garrison= |motto=Latin: Potentium Providimus "We Provide Power" |battles=European Theater of World War II |decorations= |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=Patch showing 341st Air Refueling Squadron emblem }} The 641st Bombardment Squadron was an inactive United States Air Force unit. After training with Douglas A-20 Havocs in the United States the squadron deployed to the European Theater of World War II, where it engaged in combat until the Surrender of Germany. It was last assigned to the 409th Bombardment Group at Westover Field, Massachusetts, where it was inactivated on 7 November 1945. The 341st Air Refueling Squadron is an inactive United States Air Force unit. After organizing and training at Castle Air Force Base, California it moved to Dow AFB, Maine. It provided air refueling for Strategic Air Command (SAC) units from Dow until it was inactivated on 1 February 1963 as SAC replaced its tanker force with more modern Boeing KC-135 Stratotankers. The two squadrons were consolidated in 1985, but the consolidated squadron has not been active. History World War II The 641st Bombardment Squadron was activated in June 1943 at Will Rogers Field, Oklahoma as one of the four original squadrons of the 409th Bombardment Group. The squadron trained under Third Air Force in Oklahoma, Texas and Louisiana with A-20 Havoc light bombardment aircraft. of the 409th Bombardment Group]] The squadron deployed to the European Theater of Operations (ETO) in March 1944, where it became part of IX Bomber Command of Ninth Air Force. The 641st initially flew sweeps over Occupied France from its base in England, attacking coastal defenses, V-1 flying bomb and V-2 rocket sites, airfields, and other targets in France in preparation for Operation Overlord, the invasion of Normandy. After D-Day, the squadron supported ground forces during the Battle of Normandy by hitting gun batteries, rail lines, bridges, communications, and other objectives. During July 1944, it aided the Allied offensive at Caen and the breakthrough at Saint-Lô with attacks on enemy troops, flak positions, fortified villages, and supply dumps. The squadron moved to Advanced Landing Grounds in France in September 1944, providing Third Army with close air support in its advance toward Germany through November. In December, the squadron converted to Douglas A-26 Invaders. It then participated in the Battle of the Bulge by attacking lines of communications and logistics. The squadron continued combat operations until May, flying its last combat mission against an ammunition dump in Czechoslovakia on 3 May. The unit returned to the United States and initially was assigned to Seymour Johnson Field, North Carolina where it prepared to deploy to the Pacific Theater of Operations (PTO) for operations against the Japanese Home Islands. The deployment to the Pacific Theater was cancelled with the Surrender of Japan in August. The 641st was inactivated at Westover Field, Massachusetts in early November. Cold War markings]] The 341st Air Refueling Squadron was activated in June 1955 at Castle Air Force Base, California, although it did not become operational until 20 July. After completing training with the 93d Bombardment Wing at Castle, the squadron moved to its permanent home at Dow Air Force Base, Maine where it was assigned to the 4060th Air Refueling Wing. The squadron mission was to provide air refueling for Strategic Air Command (SAC) units. The squadron flew KC-97F and KC-97G Stratotankers from activation in 1955 until it was discontinued in 1963. The 341st provided refueling support for SAC wings deploying and redeploying from Europe and North Africa during Reflex operations.Abstract, History 4060 Air Refueling Wing Sep 1956 (retrieved October 8, 2013) It also deployed to locations such as Ernest Harmon Air Force Base, NewfoundlandAbstract, History 4060 Air Refueling Wing Feb 1957 (retrieved October 9, 2013) and Thule Air Base, Greenland.Abstract History 4060 Air Refueling Wing Jan-Jun 1956 (retrieved October 9, 2013) In 1960 the squadron transferred to the 4038th Strategic Wing, which replaced the 4060th wing at DowAbstract, History 820 Air Division Aug-Sep 1958 (retrieved October 8, 2013) as part of a SAC program to disperse its Boeing B-52 Stratofortress bombers over a larger number of bases, thus making it more difficult for the Soviet Union to knock out the entire fleet with a surprise first strike. During October and November 1962 the 341st temporarily curtailed training and assumed an increased alert posture in response to the Cuban Missile Crisis.Abstract, History 6 Air Division Oct 1962 (retrieved October 9, 2013) The squadron became non-operational on 15 July 1963Ravenstein, p. 213 and was inactivated on 1 September as part of the phaseout of the KC-97 from SAC. The 641st Bombardment Squadron and the 341st Air Refueling Squadron were consolidated into a single unit on 19 September 1985 but the consolidated squadron has not been active.Department of the Air Force/MPM Letter 662q, 19 September 85, Subject: Reconstitution, Redesignation, and Consolidation of Selected Air Force Tactical Squadrons Lineage 641st Bombardment Squadron * Constituted as the 641st Bombardment Squadron (Light) and activated, on 1 June 1943 * Redesignated 641st Bombardment Squadron, Light ca. March 1944 : Inactivated on 7 November 1945Lineage, including stations and aircraft through 1945 in Maurer, Combat Squadrons pp. 690-691 * Consolidated with the 341st Air Refueling Squadron, Medium on 19 September 1985 as the 341st Air Refueling Squadron, Heavy 341st Air Refueling Squadron * Constituted as the 341st Air Refueling Squadron, Medium on 9 April 1955 : Activated on 11 June 1955Abstract, History 4060 Air Refueling Wing March 1958 (retrieved 9 October 2013) : Discontinued and inactivated on 1 September 1963 * Consolidated with the 641st Bombardment Squadron on 19 September 1985 as the 341st Air Refueling Squadron, Heavy (remained inactive) Assignments * 409th Bombardment Group: 1 June 1943 - 7 November 1945 * Fifteenth Air Force: 11 June 1954 (attached to 93d Bombardment Wing) * 4060th Air Refueling Wing: 15 August 1955 * 4038th Strategic Wing: 1 February 1960 * 397th Bombardment Wing: 1 February 1963 - 1 September 1963 Stations * Will Rogers Field, Oklahoma, 1 June 1943 * Woodward Army Airfield, Oklahoma, 2 October 1943 * Pounds Army Airfield, Texas, 1 December 1943 * DeRidder Army Airbase, Louisiana, 17 December 1943 - 10 February 1944 * RAF Little Walden (AAF-165),Station number in England, 7 March 1944 * Bretigny Airfield (A-48),Station number in France, 18 September 1944 * Laon-Couvron Airfield (A-70), 12 February 1945 - 25 June 1945 * Seymour Johnson Field, North Carolina, 15 August 1945 * Westover Field, Massachusetts, 6 October 1945 - 7 November 1945 * Castle Air Force Base, California, 11 June 1955 * Dow Air Force Base, Maine, 14 August 1955 - 1 September 1963 Aircraft * Douglas A-20 Havoc, 1943–1945 * Douglas A-26 Invader, 1945 * Boeing KC-97 Stratotanker, 1955-1963 Campaigns References Bibliography * * * * * * Air Refueling